


Together, Us

by Unknown_Pastel



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Panic, Poofing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Pastel/pseuds/Unknown_Pastel
Summary: Stevinel warning! If you don’t like this ship/ you hate it, then LEAVE. Also HOLY CRAP!!  This is probably the longest chapter of anything I’ve ever made!!Oh yeah, TW crying and panic attack. Okay, enjoy!~
Relationships: Stevinel - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Together, Us

**Author's Note:**

> Stevinel warning! If you don’t like this ship/ you hate it, then LEAVE. Also HOLY CRAP!! This is probably the longest chapter of anything I’ve ever made!!
> 
> Oh yeah, TW crying and panic attack. Okay, enjoy!~

Steven was exhausted. He spent the entire day cleaning up the debri from Spinel’s injector. 

“Ahhhhh, home sweet home.” Steven muttered sleepily, crashing onto his bed. He didn’t care that he was fully dressed and wearing his sandals. His head hit the pillow and he was out in an instant. 

The house, after Steven hit the hay, was deathly silent. Until it wasn’t. The warp pad suddenly activated, but Steven was too tired to notice. A figure stood there, her gem shining in the moonlight. She looked around, trying to find her best friend.

“Steven?” Spinel spoke softly. After no one answered, the panic began to close in.  _ Spinel, I told you that you’d make yourself worse looking for someone that wasn’t there!!  _ She swallowed her panic down the best she could. Then, she saw the steps, leading to Steven’s room. She sighed in relief, still staying alert and tense. Her ponytails were still shot up, rigid. But she walked up the stairs. Carefully and slowly. Then, she saw him. Her ponytails lowered to their normal height as she sighed again. She walked closer, sitting down right next to his head. 

Spinel listened to Steven’s soft breathing and was instantly calmed. She wiped her eyes, they brimmed with tears as the panic closed in earlier. She settled against Steven’s bed and sat there. Listening. She was safe.

\- - - - - - - 

Steven stretched, forgetting he was wearing the clothes he worked in all day the day before. He turned and stood. 

A yelp of pain rang out. Steven jumped back. He looked down and saw Spinel. 

“S- Spinel? What are you doing here?” He questioned. 

“I, uh... Missed it here. But I forgot you humans.. sleep or whatever it’s called. Sorry for barging in I can leave I-” 

“No, no! It’s fine!” Steven smiled down at her. “I’m sorry for stepping on you.” 

“It’s fine. Kinda my fault.” Spinel chuckled. Steven held his hand out to help Spinel up. She took it, hoisting herself off the ground. “Whatcha up to today, Universe?” 

Steven smiled at the nickname. “Cleaning up the rest of the debri from your injector, why?”

Spinel felt a small portion of guilt weigh down in her mind. She shrugged. “I dunno. I mean, I got nothin better to do so..”

“You wanna help, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah..” guilt started to overwhelm her. Not noticing, Steven chuckled.

“Well, first I have to take a shower and get changed,” Steven spoke, starting to walk down the stairs. “Mind waiting?” He then realized that probably wasn’t the  _ best  _ thing to say to a gem who was forced to stay in one spot for 6000 years. “Oh wait uh-“

“I don’t mind.” Spinel cut in quickly. She, of course, didn’t mean it at all but she had to get over it eventually.

She’d get over it eventually… right?

Steven didn’t believe her at all, so he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, I have to learn to be brave and get over this stupid fear.. so yeah.” That was her reasoning. Steven sighed. 

“Okay.. if you need something, don’t walk in but go up to the door and say my name.” Steven smiles at her softly and she nodded back. Steven turned around and walked to take a shower.

_ Alright. I can do this.. I can do this.. I can- oh who am I kidding I CAN’T DO THIS!!  _ Spinel started to tug at her hair violently. She was tempted to call for Steven but she didn’t. She was trying to shake away the fear but the walls started to close in and the world around her went dark. Spinel forced herself to move.. walk, take steps.  _ You aren’t in the garden anymore, idiot!  _ She slammed her enlarged fists into the top of her head, trying to hold back the tears. Her breath was coming out in short gasps.  _ Ugh no!! Stop!!  _ She pulled at her hair even harder. Darkness closed in and-

_ “..inel?”  _

_ “..pinel?!” _

“SPINEL!!” Stevens voice cut through the darkness. She looked up at him before flinching away. She pulled her ponytails over her face and curled up on the ground. She felt unbelievably ashamed. She thought she could stay there for just a few minutes but NOPE! Instead, she panicked. Steven’s arms wrapped around her protectively, holding her carefully.

“What happened?” Steven spoke softly. His arms shook with Spinel’s sobs. 

“I- I don’t know.. I thought- I thought I could do it! B- but I’m still too w- weak.” Spinel stuttered quietly. Steven rocked her gently. 

“You’re not weak, you’re damaged. That’s not your fault.” Steven’s face momentarily grew angry as he almost silently added “It’s hers..” he calmed down and rocked Spinel back and forth gently and slowly again. The two of them stayed silent, except for the small sobs coming from the pink gem. 


End file.
